Stereoscopic endoscopes are known in the art. The endoscope receives light beams respective of two different perspectives of an object (i.e., stereoscopic image pair), in two distally separated pupils. The endoscope relays each of the images (i.e., of a stereoscopic pair) separately through a respective pair of relay systems, onto a pair of sensors. Each of the sensors detects a different respective image of the object. Each of the object images is presented to a different eye of a user, which constructs a three dimensional representation of the object in her mind. Detailed herein below are several prior art publications which might be relevant for the disclosed technique:
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 97/27798, to Leiner, and entitled “Stereoscopic Endoscope”, is directed to a stereoscopic endoscope with two objective lens elements to create left and right images. The endoscope includes two polarizing elements one for each objective lens corresponding to the left and right images. The endoscope further includes rhombic prisms for providing greater parallax.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,655, issued to Becker, and entitled “3d Endoscope with Optical Switch and Prism Arrangement”, is directed to a 3D-video endoscope with two optical inputs and an electrical output for a video signal. The left and right images are transmitted alternately by using optical switches. The endoscope includes a beam deflecting structure, consists of prisms, through which the picture is passed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,049, issued to Takahashi, and entitled “Stereo Endoscope and Stereo Endoscope Imaging Apparatus”, is directed to a stereo endoscope and a stereo imaging apparatus which enable stereo observation of an object by producing a parallax. The stereo endoscope includes a single optical relay system between the objective optical systems and the imagery optical system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,405,877, issued to Schechterman, and entitled “Stereoscopic Endoscope”, is directed at a stereoscopic endoscope having a channel separator employing Total Internal Reflection (TIR) for separating between the different images of the stereoscopic pair (i.e., for channel separation).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,846, issued to Takahashi, and entitled “Stereoscopic Endoscope Objective Lens System Having a Plurality of Front Lens Groups and One Common Rear Lens Group” is directed at a stereoscopic endoscope. The endoscope includes an elongate inserted section, an illuminating light system, an objective optical system, and a common relay lens system. The objective system is positioned at the distal end of the inserted section for forming a plurality of images having parallax between them through a plurality of incident pupils. The common relay system transmits the plurality of images to the proximal end of the inserted section. The objective optical system includes a plurality of front lens groups and a rear lens group. The plurality of front lens groups comprise two negative lens units arranged in parallel with each other and the rear lens group comprises a single positive lens group.